


The Rise and Fall

by MightyKell



Series: The One Where Lance is Altean [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Gen, M/M, blaytz is only mentioned, eventually it will be haha, its not completed but whatever, so just take it, this has been sitting in my drive for awhile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyKell/pseuds/MightyKell
Summary: "Blaytz was willing to sacrifice himself so that I could escape. I need to know if he survived."Lance decides to investigate into if Blaytz (much like Zarkon) could still be alive.(A continuation of the Altean!Lance series)





	The Rise and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I love Blaytz a lot, and I love Lance a lot.

"Allura."

Allura turned his head towards the voice, seeing Lance walk into the control room. She smiled softly at her brother, motioning for him to enter fully. "Do you need something?" She asked him. At her question Lance bit his lip and looked away.

"I-I know father is gone." Lance said. Allura sucked in a harsh breath and nodded her head. "I just can't help wondering. Do you think any of the original paladins were able to survive?" He asked her. Allura's eyes filled with sorrow at his question.

"Lance," She began, moving closer to her brother and wrapping an arm around him. "They would have had to survive for ten thousand decaphoebes. We need to accept that they are more than li-" Lance cut her off before she could continue.

"Zarkon was some how able to survive that long!" He exclaimed, before letting out a deep sigh, tilting his head up to look at his sister. "Allura I need to know. Blaytz was willing to sacrifice himself so that I could escape. I need to know if he survived."

"We wouldn't even know where to begin. For any of them." Allura said, frowning as her brother's eyes lit up in joy, the first time they've done that for quite some time now.

"I do! I was always with the paladins! I always had hoped I would someday be able to become a paladin myself-" Lance cut himself off, feeling the words fully set into his body. He let out a dry laugh. "Guess I got my wish." He said quietly, before snapping his head back up to his sister. "Anyways, Blaytz used to train all the time on Bluve!"

"Bluve? That planet is pure ice Lance." Allura said, frowning. "In any case, we would have to talk to the rest of the team about it. We cannot simply drag them across that universe."

"Isn't that what you and Coran have been doing anyways? It's not like they're returning to Earth anytime soon." Lance said shrugging.

"Lance!" Allura said loudly, voice as cold as ice. "If you could return to Altea would you?" She asks.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" He asks, looking at Allura with a look of confusion. "Of course I would. I miss Altea just as much as you and Coran."

"Then you must imagine how the Earthlings feel. They are awfully far away from home and they've been thrust into the middle of a way they didn't even know existed. Unlike us, unlike yo-"

"Unlike me. Yeah I get it. Just-" Lance released another sigh, looking exhausted. "Can you just call them all in here so that I can at least propose it?" Allura looked at her brother, taking in his ragged appearance.

"Paladins, please report to the bridge as soon as possible." Allura's voice resonated throughout the castle ship. Soon after Coran was the first to appear, strolling into the room, pausing briefly to send a nod towards the Altean royalty.

"Prince, Princess, always a pleasure when you call everyone here. So, what's the adventure this time?" Coran asked, a skip in his step as he made his way over to stand with his fellow Alteans.

"Lance has a proposition for the team, so we should wait for them to get here." Allura responded, sending Coran a small grin. Coran's eyes lit up and he nodded his head, quickly walking towards the main set of controls.

Quickly the rest of the crew came into the room; Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, and finally Keith. Lance let his eyes follow each ones movements, but once his gaze landed on Keith he let it sit, taking in his full appearance.

"You called us?" Shiro asked, implied question going unsaid. Allura nodded her head and looked over at Lance.

"Lance would like to ask you all something." She said, dragging his attention away from Keith and back towards the rest of the group. "If you will." She stepped back towards Coran, leaving Lance standing alone towards their paladins.

"I would like to go to the planet Bluve located within the Karthulian System. I believe we could find insight of the whereabouts of some of the original paladins if we should choose to go there. Along with finding information, we as the current paladins can also use the surrounding planets as training grounds, much like the original paladins." Lance explained. "Or if we wanted to make a quick stop on the way there, we could stop by the planet Nalquod as well."

"It's been awhile since I've heard any of those planets. Lance are you sure you want to go to those ones?" Coran asked, mouth forming into a frown. Lance opened his mouth to respond before Pidge cut him off.

"If there any reason we're going to these planets? Or is this some type of trip down memory lane?" They asked boredly, walking over to their control terminal and sitting down, quickly accessing the castles database to find out more information on the planets.

"We would be looking for Blaytz, the original blue paladin." Allura spoke up, walking back over to Lance and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Lance would like to see if there is a chance that he could still be alive, and I admit, I too am curious."

"Uh not to be a buzzkill," Hunk suddenly spoke up, "but you guys knew this Blaytz dude from before the war right? So that's ten thousand years ago, there's no way that he could still be alive."

"Zarkon is still alive." Lance simply said. Pidge snorted and tilted their head back to look at Lance.

"Zarkon had access to basically unlimited quintessence, it's probably infused itself with his lifespan at this point. So unless your buddy is also hyped on quintessence then the probability that he is still alive after all this time is zero."

"Let's just go." Keith suddenly spoke up. Lance's eyes instantly snapped over to him, staying glued to his face. "We won't know until we look, and we don't have anything to lose if we go anyways."

"I agree with Keith, we're going to go look." Shiro spoke up soon after. Lance shot Keith a warm smile as he quickly avoided eye contact. "Pidge, what information have you been able to pull up?" Shiro continued on.

"Well, Bluve is all ice and shouldn't be able to support any type of life. From what I understand it's completely uninhibited. There appears to be four other planets near by, but they are similarly uninhabitable, each one with a drastically different climate." They explained, "Now moving on to Nalquod, the castle says that it has life on it, so it's really up to you guys on which one you want to go to first."

"I believe we should hit Bluve first, we can scan the planet for any signs of life, and if there are none then we can move on to Nalquod." Allura said, looking over towards Coran who nodded his head.

"Are we not going to investigate any of the other planets near Bluve?" Hunk asked.

"There's no need to, Blaytz hated the other planets, and honestly it's hard enough to survive on one without the help of the lions. He could probably survive on Griezian Sur, but he always hated all the planets and the Muldolks." Lance explained, shrugging his shoulders. "If he's not on Bluve, he's more than likely just back on Nalquod."

"Well then, let's head out. Team, prepare to wormhole."

*~* *~*

"I know that we said it was covered in ice, but I think I was drastically underestimating how much of it was ice." Hunk said once they had wormholed into the Karthulian System.

Lance's own eyes lit up as he stared at the blue and while colored planet. "Welcome to Bluve!" He said excitedly, turning towards the team and throwing his arms out, gesturing towards the planet in all of it's glory.

"Wow, I sure love all the ice." Keith said blandly. Lance looked at him, eyes slowly narrowing.

"You're trying to be cute aren't you." He said suspiciously. Keith's eyes widened at that and he began to seemingly choke on nothing.

"What?! No!" He exclaimed, a light blush forming on his pale skin. Lance simply rolled his eyes at the red paladin.

"You realize you don't have to try, right?" Lance asked. In the background he could easily hear Hunk and Pidge stifling their laughter and both Shiro and Allura sighed. "You're pretty okay hot stuff." Lance continued on, shooting Keith a wink and dual finger guns.

"Shiro." Keith practically whined.

"Lance." Shiro simply said, voice sounding very serious, and Lance would have believed that he actually was about to get scolded if it wasn't for the corners of his mouth twitching, as if he was trying to hold back laughter.

"If you want to get siblings involved we can do that too." Lance said shrugging. "Allura, Keith is trying to get Shiro to beat me up." He shot a look to his sister who simply smiled at him, closing her eyes.

"Let him."

Lance let out a betrayed yelp. bringing a hand up to cover his heart. "The betrayal!

"If you four are done playing, I have the report back from the scan." Pidge cut in, still smirking at the scene in front of them. "The castle isn't picking up on any signs of life on the planet, it would appear to still be completely abandoned."

"I mean, it can't be abandoned if nothing lived there in the first place, right?" Hunk asked, looking towards Pidge for confirmation. Pidge simply shrugged their shoulders, not particularly caring.

"So now we go to Nalquod, right?" Lance asked. Allura nodded her head in agreement as Coran began to prepare them for where they needed to go next.

*~* *~*

"Look Keith, it's okay you can admit it. You're into me." Lance said, smirking at the boy in front of him.

"You know, you were asleep for a really long time, it's no surprise that now your brainwaves are completely messed up." Keith shot back, arms crossed and body angled away from Lance.

"You know I'm royalty right? This could be your only opportunity to say that you're dating a Prince. Just throwing that out there." Lance responded easily, shooting Keith a charming smile.

"Exactly, you're royalty and I'm not. It could never be." Keith responded blandly. Lance opened his mouth to respond when suddenly Allura let out a shocked whimper. Lance furrowed his eyebrows and turned away from Keith, looking back at the large observation windows.

Silence, absolute silence was all Lance could hear as he focused on the sights in front of him.

Nalquod was gone.

The once beautiful planet now lay in pieces in front of him, gaping holes within the planet had it looking like it had been ripped apart. Large chunks of the planet floated nearby, only a small gravitational force keeping the pieces nearby each other.

"No lifeforms detected." Lance faintly heard Pidge's voice say.

He shook his head. "N-No way." He stuttered out, voice basically a whisper. "There were so many people here. This was a thriving planet what," he took a shaky breath, a whimper escaping his mouth, "what happened?" He asked helplessly. 

"Zarkon." Allura growled, anger filling across her features. "Coran, get us out of here." Coran nodded his head and began to pilot the castle away from the remains of the destroyed planet.

*~* *~*

Lance had officially locked himself away in his room, isolating and pulling back from the team. Allura sighed to herself as she sat at the dining hall table with the rest of the paladins, eating their food goo.

"Did Lance ever explain to you all why he wanted to find Blaytz so much?" Allura asked the humans. They each shook their head, causing Allura and Coran to exchange glances with each other.

"I just assumed he was an old lover or something." Pidge said, shrugging their shoulders as Allura's face flashed with disgust.

"I would hope not, I don't believe Blaytz boyfriend would have approved with the relationship. Especially considering how close Lance and Blaytz were." Allura explained. "I was always close to my father, learning all there was to learn about how to rule a kingdom, which left Lance alone."

"What happened to your mom?" Hunk asked, tilting his head.

"She passed away while they were still children. Alfor and I raised them both." Coran spoke up. Allura nodded thankfully at Coran before continuing on.

"Once father created Voltron, Lance got rather attached to the other paladins. I swear you should have seen him and Trigel interacting. With the amount that they would bicker you almost wouldn't think that she was the leader of the Dalterian Belt." Allura said. "Anyways, he grew much closer of the paladins of old than I ever did. I know that Blaytz was like a mentor to him, and since you found Lance within the Blue Lion on Earth, I can only assume that he went with Blatyz during the attack on Altea."

"What do you mean assume?" Keith asked, raising and eyebrow at Allura.

"I mean, Lance hasn't told me about how he got to Earth with the Blue Lion." Allura said, annoyance poorly masked. "So I am incapable of knowing everything that my brother went through. All I know is that he was more than likely the last person to see Blaytz alive."

*~*

Two knocks on his door, sharp yet hesitant, as if the person on the other side wasn't quite sure if they had truly wanted to interrupt him.

"Go away." Lance called back to the door, curling tighter up into a ball on his bed. His blankets surrounded him, his attempt at finding comfort that the blankets wouldn't be able to give.

The knocks repeated, insistent that Lance come and answer them. He sighed, sitting up in bed and grabbing some of his blankets to wrap around his shoulders. He stopped by a mirror on the way to the door and paused, taking in his appearance.

'I look like shit.' Lance thought to himself.

His reflection stared back at him, revealing all of his imperfections that only seemed to be enhanced with the current state of distress he was in. His normally warm brown skin was ashy, uneven blotches of color sprouting along the surface. His eyes -while shining a beautiful ocean blue- were completely lined in red, irritated and bloodshot, and the fact that he kept rubbing them wasn't helping. His hair was truly a rats nest, his normally styled locks unruly and wild, his natural curls forming due to his lack of maintenance.

Lance made his way to the door, opening it and staring unimpressed at the person on the other side. "What?" He asked, eyes widening slightly at who was on the other side of the door.

"I want to help." Keith said, eyes slowly taking in Lance's state.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave a kudos and a comment cause those comments make my day. Also maybe go check out Sonnet 116, it's my pride and joy!
> 
> Twitter: Lancexoltl  
> Tumblr: enter-the-dragonface
> 
> come say hi!


End file.
